In the past, confidential data files were stored in floppy disks or were delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents can be sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivering. However, the aforesaid are exposed to the risks of breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of information.
More recently, there is an ongoing trend towards the use of miniaturized, portable computer peripheral devices to store confidential data. In certain cases, such peripheral devices have been reduced to “pocket size”, meaning that they can literally be carried in a user's pocket in the same manner as a wallet or set of keys. One example of particular interest, in which context the present invention will be described herein, is a “flash disk”, or “Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive”.
The proliferation of portable computer peripheral devices, such as USB flash drives, has made the production of USB flash drives very cost sensitive. For example, there is currently a strong demand for high quality USB devices that are very low in cost. Accordingly, there is an ever increasing need for computer peripheral devices that are reliable and inexpensive to produce.
What is needed is a portable computer peripheral device that overcomes the problems associated with conventional structures. What is particularly needed is a high quality USB device that has a very low production cost.